Happiness Is Loneliness In Disguise
by Kagome Rogue Shizoru
Summary: Koenma's sisters get to take on a case with our fave guys! Unforninutly they don't like the case... but who wouldn't want to be slaves for our hotties?


Happiness Is Loneliness In Disguise  
  
By: Kim Johnston  
  
Chapter 1: Happiness  
  
Summery: All I can say so far is that this is going to be a Koi/Hiei and Koneko/Youko and Abacaba/Jin... If you read The Birth Of A Demon you'll find out about Koi and Koneko. Abacaba comes in ,in the second book. So when I get that up you'll get to read about her, of course descriptions will follow on the 3 made up characters. And nothing should be the same from that series to this story... If you follow me. lol. On with it right?  
  
Koi sat 'wrong' way on a chair at the cafe her sisters, both half but still, sat beside her. The three were waiting on Koi and Koneko's brother, Koenma or JR. He was expose to have a mission for the girls and since they had nothing better to do they figured why not.  
  
"This is so boring." Abacaba sighed resting her chin on her hands.  
  
"Were is my brother? I swear if he's in that damn baby body, I'll tan his hide." Koneko said with a nod to Koi.  
  
"Im right here." The teenage Koenma says with a sigh. "Im glad you all decided to show up. Im very thankful."  
  
"Why? So dad doesn't spank you again?" Koneko asked with a laugh.  
  
"Actually... Yes." Koenma nods and looks down as Abacaba and Koneko laugh at him.  
  
"Get on with it Koenma." Koi says rolling her eyes at her sisters. She really wondered where they got if from. She figured Koneko got it from her mother and Abacaba got it from her dad.  
  
"I'll need you to team up with a few of my best detective guys." Koenma says sweating a little. "Since I know your personalities I arranged who would suite who... more less, anyhow. So when you met them I'll tell you both at the same time."  
  
"OK." the girls say not really caring about it at all. "So on with it. What are we going to do?" Koneko asked with a yawn.  
  
" Well... Wait until they show up then I'll tell you all." Koenma sits down beside his full sister Koneko.  
  
"When will they be here?" Koi asked growing impatient.  
  
"Any minute now." Koenma assures her with a slight sigh of relief seeing the boys walk in. "Here they are now. Boys this is my full sister, Koneko-" Koneko has shoulder blade length long blue hair with silver eyes, she stood 5'2 and had on a long black skirt with black mary-janes and a white with black striped long sleeved shoulder showing shirt that when't well with the skirt. "This is my half sister Koi- "Koi had past her feet raven hair with braids of white, a dull yellow, and blue mixed in the mass of raven. Her height was 6'2 and she had black eyes. Koi had on a pair of black dress pants with a body suite that was also black on , the top of the body suite had a slice mark across the chest exposing a lot of cleavage. Koi had on highleveled shoes with the outfit. "And this is Koi's half sister, Abacaba Ahoba." Abacaba had hip length purple hair and hot pink eyes. She was the shortest being only 5'0 and had on a pair of light purple scorts that reached mid thigh, a white t shirt with 2 inch selves and a round neck cut that reviled half her shoulders on each side. The shirt reached her belly button and showed 1 inch of her stomach till the skourts. she had on a pair of black sandals and her hair was up in a high pony tail.  
  
" Hi'ya." Abacaba said greeting the boys.  
  
"Hello!" Koneko smiled.  
  
"This is Hiei, Youko, Jin, and Yueske." Koenma points to each one of the guys.  
  
"OK. Yuseke will be paired with Kaiko ... when is she coming?" Koenam asked.  
  
"She said she'd be late, she had to Finnish the kitchen and her homework before she could go... we have families you know." Yuseke says heatedly.  
  
"Yes, Kurama's mother was not found of letting us leave." Youko says taking a seat at the table.  
  
"That's the good thing about bein a demon with out a human paren'! The' don' tell yea what ta do!" Jin said in his Scottish accent. ((OK so I cant do it...Sorry.))  
  
"Hn."Hiei grumbled "Just get on with it. We can fill Kaiko in later."  
  
"Very well Hiei." Koenma nods.  
  
"Good, I thought the pleasantries would last all day..."Koi says watching Youko and Koneko flirt.  
  
"Yes, well... The partners will be Hiei and Koi. Yuseke and Kaiko. Koneko and Youko.Abacaba and Jin. The mission... A reality show." Koenma sighs as almost everyone falls over(Anime style!). "Its a real mission." He assures them. "Very important.... What?! Stop looking at me like that Koneko!"  
  
"I so am talking to daddy and getting your job." Koneko says crossing her arms." You call us all down here to be on some reality show? Uh... No."  
  
"Its not just a reality show, its a demon reality show. The show is set up on a paid channel for the human world to see. There is a team of demons and their... uhmmm.... *Cough* Misstressess *Cough* and they are shown on air doing... everyday things... which include but are not limited do... Eating, bathing, killing, hunting, and other things too... ofcourse."  
  
"So we get to be on TV?" Abacaba says with a smirk.  
  
"You coughed mistress didn't you?" Koi asked standing up."Im out. You should have never called Me down here ... Men. If I wouldn't get in trouble I swear I'd kill you."You're just lucky father would get upset... wait... that doesn't matter to me does it?" Koi smiles evilly at her half brother.  
  
"But we're in the human world!" Koenma reminds Koi.  
  
"So. never stopped me before." Koi points out her smile long ago faded.  
  
"Koi, calm down. Lets hear him out before we kill him." Koneko smiles to her sister.  
  
"Whatever. Speak fast Koenma or be dead." Koi says taking her seat once again...  
  
"The men running the show are thinked to be about to get millions to go towards opening a huge portal hole. Then ofcourse we'd have more demons to fight and the world could be over turned and-"  
  
"Enough drama Koenma." Abacaba says with a yawn." Isn't that what everyone tries to do?"  
  
"Well... yes." Koenma admits timidly.  
  
"OK, so what do we all have to do?" Koneko ask.  
  
"Act like your couples of demons." Koenma gulps and Hiei and Koi, both telepaths, blink and look over at him like he grew a four more heads.  
  
"What?" They said in unison.  
  
"I am not slave material." Koi says her eyes narrowing.  
  
"Slave?!" Koneko asked tilting her head to face Koenma and Koi.  
  
"Oh yeah... forgot to mention that part..." Koenma gulps.  
  
"Ummm... I dont know. Any of you could be under me any day."Youko smirks giving a mischiveouse smile.  
  
"Down sparky." Koi says as his eyes look over at Koneko."Slaves? Is that really nesacasry Koenma? Really."  
  
"How eles would you all get on the show?"Koenma asked crosseing his arms over his chest.  
  
"I don't think Kaiko will like this... She'll blame it on me somehow!" Yuseke sits down.  
  
After a while Kaiko joined them and it was fully agreeded... everyone was up to killing Koenma, expecialy the girls.But after awhile they calmed and agreed to help.  
  
"This is so the happiest day of my life."Abacaba says sacrasticly."I get to be a slave! How fucking wonderfull."  
  
"Oh yeah, Im jumping for joy now."Koneko joins in.  
  
"I have always wanted to be a slave, I mean you get treated great and get waited on hand and foot and get... oh no... that'd be the masters." Kaiko adds.  
  
"Lets just get this over with fast." Koi says rubbing her head.  
  
"Am I the only one who doesn't really care?" Youko asked throwing an arm around Koneko.  
  
"Thats because you're a guy!"Koneko screams."And you don't have to be a slave."  
  
"Lets get one thing streight, I will not Do everything you tell me. Got it?!" Koi asked looking at all four of the guys. "I'll kill everyone first."  
  
"Same."Abacaba nods.  
  
"Oh yeah. There is no way I'm like messaging your feet!" Koneko says.  
  
"... We weren't talking about that shit Koneko." Abacaba says shaking her head.  
  
"Awe, so she's the innocent one..." Youko smiles.  
  
"Yeah, and she has two not so innocent sisters." Koi glares at the fox demon. "Don't try it fox, ... I'm a telepath."  
  
"Ok, so here is the pairing for the show. No switching! It will be, Yusake and Kaiko, Abacaba and Jin, Hiei and Koi, and Youko and Koneko." Koenma gulps and opens his eyes to see the group not really caring. He smiled. "I knew It work!"  
  
"Like you did it, you problem had Jeorge pair us up." Koneko says crossing her arms across her chest. "So is this place going to be tacky or what?" Abacaba ask slouching in her chair. "What do you mean?" Koenma ask "I mean are we going to be all chained up and in nothing or do we get the priflige of wearing clothes and going without chains?" Abacaba says rolling her eyes at her sisters half brother.  
  
"Uhhh, actually that's up to the guys. Though I suggest that they let you wear what you want. Or atleast let Koi and Koneko, pick out the outfits... since you should know having been in the slave buissness awhile back..."  
  
"We just sold them. We weren't them." Koneko remiinds him with a smirk.  
  
"Whatever, same diffrence."Koenma says sticking his tongue out at Koneko.  
  
"Alright children, I'll get the outfits. Kaiko you come with me. I know Koneko and Abacaba's size but not you'res. You guys do whatever eles needs done and I'll met you all at Koenma's later on. Alright?" Koi ask standing up. Kaiko follows her.  
  
"Actually, you all should get to know the guys!" Koenma says.  
  
"Fine, then they can come too." Koi says with a shrug.  
  
"Me and Kaiko already know each other, besides, last time I shoped with her I could'nt feel my hands for a week!" Yusake complains.  
  
"Then don't come." Kaiko says crossing her arms.  
  
"Hiei, since you don't know Koi, please exit with them." Koenma says.  
  
"I don't shop."  
  
"We know Hiei." Youko says trying not to laugh.  
  
"Fine."Hiei says sending Koenma a picture of him rosting over a open fire as he left with the girls.  
  
"Lets see, I know where we can go." Koi says leading the way down the street.  
  
"Why do I have to come?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Because you don't know Koi, Hiei."Kaiko says in a happy voice." I don't either but she seems nice enough."  
  
"Geez, thanks." Koi says rolling her eyes.  
  
"So what am I expose to know about you?"  
  
"The hell if I know, its not like this is love connection. I think he was wanting me to know what you'd ask of me but he's to much of a pansy to say that."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"I'd have kicked his ass." Koi smirks. "Never have liked him much."  
  
"Hn... Lets see... I've never held slaves before." Hiei holds his chin in thought.  
  
"I don't know if thats good or bad." Kaiko says as they enter the store.  
  
Koi walked in and a few people waved at her. "Lets see... Abacaba wanted classy." She goes over to a shelf and starts fliping threw a few old style komonos.She throws a light off color white that looked kindof pink in the light over her shoulder. It had a dark purple oba around the waist and a border of purple violets along the hems. She grabed a pair of purple slipers and thought a minute before laying them down on the counter."Hold these." The guy noded and Koi whent bak over to Kaiko.  
  
"What style do you want?" Koi ask watching her a moment.  
  
"I don't know..."Kaiko blushes slightly.  
  
"You know he better then me right? So what type of girl is she?" Koi asked Hiei.  
  
"School girl. I don't think she has every done anything wrong really."  
  
"Hummm..."Koi walks over and picks up a white long sleved button up dress shirt and a green short pleted skirt. She slung them at Kaiko and pointed to a dressing room.  
  
"She could have just worn her uniform."  
  
"No because I have plans for that outfit." Koi says and looks for shoes. She grabs a pair of maryjanes and has Kaiko put them on once she walks out. "It fit alright?"  
  
"Yeah, great."  
  
"Good." Koi reaches over and slices slits all the way up in the skirt every third plet from the middle. she then slices off all the buttons but two and un tucks the shirt leting the tail of it hang half over the back slits so nothing was seen really."Alright go change and that should do for you." Kaiko blinked and turned changing in a dazed state.  
  
"Works." Hiei says with a hint of amusment in his voice.  
  
"I thought so. Now for Koneko's... humm... I'm not getting her anything to reveling... I don't trust the fox."  
  
"Good, you shouldn't. But I doubt he'd do anything... to bad."  
  
"Still..."  
  
"Then get her the same look as Abacaba."  
  
"Naw... I'll get her this." Koi holds up a black wrap around skirt and a silver tube top she pulled a few arm braclets off a rake and layed them on the counter along with Koneko's and Kaikos outfit. She found a silver neck- less for Abacaba and a few dimand rings and a few for Kaiko.  
  
"And you?" Hiei ask seeing her sit down  
  
"Ugh. I'm sick of shoping."Koi says with a 'this is sick' face. She got up and walked around looking for something she'd wear. She shruged and pulled up a black skirt that had a metal over top the cloth part and a fishnet black shirt along with th matching shirt to the skirt, which looked like a old fashion brest plat only it had two so nothing was hanging out. "Alright this will do and these shoes." Koi picked up a pair of spike healed black heals that had silver spikes around the cloth strip that held the foot to the shoe. She gathered up a few armbands and a spike collor before buying all the stuff and leaving.  
  
"Lets go eat someplace." Koi says.  
  
"Shouldn't we get back to Koenma?"Kaiko asked watching the two.  
  
"Naw, they aren't done yet anyways." Koi says."Besides, he's paying."She holds up a credit card she stole from Koenma.  
  
"Alright." Kaiko says following the two into a small restrant.  
  
"This is a demon restrrant." Koi explains to Kaiko." Only really drunk Humans come here. To drink some more and rest and rant."  
  
"Ok." Kaiko says not knowing how Koi knew but beliving her.  
  
The group ate and talked and laughed some as they watched the drunken humans get thrown out for 'fighting' before the other demon could kill them.  
  
"So thought of how I should act?" Koi asked taking a sip of her tea. Kaiko poked at her chicken, which didn't look like chicken. She pointed it out and Koi and Hiei laughed slightly telling her to just eat it and don't think about it.  
  
"Well I guess you wont be referring to me as Hiei."  
  
"... Fine. Sir or master." Koi says  
  
"Either one, just stick with it."  
  
"I'll see what Koneko and Abacaba are calling Jin and Youko."  
  
"You'll have to do what I ask." Hiei says and adds."I won't ask to much out of reson."  
  
"I can live with that I guess." Koi shakes her head no. "No I can't, I don't take orders very well. Im not obediant. Im not a well breed dog."  
  
"Thats good." Hiei says with a smirk. "I hate dogs." Koi smirks.  
  
"Alright, lets go. Koenma and them are on there way there now." Koi layed money on the table and they walked off. Heading to Koenma's.  
  
"This is going to be intresting." Hiei says. "I cant wait to see who kills Koenma first."  
  
"Either me or Koneko." Koi says with a yawn.  
  
They ended up at Koenma's after awhile and they talked about what to call the guys and what to do. Koenma held many knots and bruises by the end but didn't die.  
  
Hiei blocked his thoughts and let his mind wonder going over his day. (" So this is what happiness is? I could get use to it.") Hiei wondered into Koi's mind hoping she wouldn't relize, which she didn't.  
  
(' This day was pretty fun, except for the whole slave thing... I could get use to it. ')  
  
"So Koi, why are you happy?" Koneko asked her sister.  
  
"Damn empath."Koi growled sending her sister a few unpleasent pictures of murder.  
  
"Jeeezzzz, sorry!"Koneko grumbled. 


End file.
